


Hanging by a Thread

by jorassicpark, xMH_4Lx



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Plugs, Cheating, College, College Student Will Graham, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dark Prince Charmont, DarkCharNation, Dirty Talk, Enchanted Beasts, Exhibitionism, Father-in-Law Relationship, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Library Sex, M/M, Magic Daddies, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Rare Pairings, SadDogs, Semi-Public Sex, Student Will Graham, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hannibal Lecter, Top Lucas, Twins, Voyeurism, Wedding Night, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorassicpark/pseuds/jorassicpark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMH_4Lx/pseuds/xMH_4Lx
Summary: A collection of one-shot fics written byjorassicworldandxMH_4Lxon Twitter featuring various AUs and scenarios!–––Check chapter titles for specific pairings and AU themes. Tags are updated with each upload and chapter notes will show major cw/tw tags if needed.Chapter 1: Hannigram • Father-in-Law AUChapter 2: RusticDogs/SadDogs • University Librarian AUChapter 3: EnchantedBeasts ft. Kaecilius • Dark Prince Char AU
Relationships: Prince Charmont (Ella Enchanted)/Gellert Grindelwald, Prince Charmont (Ella Enchanted)/Kaecilius, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Lucas (Jagten)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	1. Hannigram – Father-in-Law AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will watches as Molly and Hannibal approach the altar, memories of the night before fresh in his mind send a shiver down his spine. When father and daughter reach him, Hannibal kisses Molly’s cheek and pats Will on the shoulder and leans in close. Will’s breath hitches as Hannibal’s hot breath hits his ear, "Welcome to the family, my boy."

Hannibal approaches Will at the bar, “Are you enjoying the reception, Will?” Will turns to him and smiles, “Yes. Molly did an excellent job planning, Mr. Lecter.” Hannibal chuckles, stepping closer. “Please, my boy. Call me Dad.”

Hannibal leans in to brush a piece of non-existent lint off Will's shoulder and breathes into the groom's ear. "You may, of course, call me Daddy if you so choose. I have no objections whatsoever, my sweet boy."

Will feels his knees going weak and he quickly scans the room, then looks back at Hannibal. "I'm suddenly feeling a bit dizzy, must be all the champagne. Would you mind seeing me to the restroom?" Will leans on Hannibal and whispers, "Daddy."

Hannibal curls an arm around Will's waist and Molly laughs. "Daddy, is my husband wasted?"

"I'm afraid so, dove. I'm going to guide him to the restroom." He all but drags Will to the furthest handicapped toilet and slams the groom against the door, Will's legs around his hips.

Will grind against Hannibal, both men moaning as their erections strain against their tuxes. "Naughty boy~" Hannibal purrs against Will's lips. Will keens, eyes fluttering closed as Hannibal tugs a lip between his teeth. 

"We don't have ah- much time." Will pants between breaths.

"We have all the time in the world. I have also informed your wife that you require sleep. Which you shall..much later." Both hurriedly unzipped their trousers and Will gasps when Hannibal cups his cheeks and hoists him up, wrapping his legs around his hips.

Hannibal takes their cocks firmly in his hand, Will swallowing his moans as Hannibal slowly strokes them, running his thumb over Will's leaking tip. "Mm- fuck." Will pants, biting his lip as his head rolls back. Hannibal nibbles along Will's neck, careful not to leave a mark.

"Your neck would look so beautiful in shades of purple." Will smiles and reaches for Hannibal's shoulder, biting and kissing it with equal fervour. He leaves a trail of marks across the older man's collarbone and up his neck. "Something to remember me by."

"So generous." Hannibal keens under the warmth of Will's lips. "However," he adds, "the groom shouldn't be giving gifts." 

"H-hannibal..." Will pants, his head falling to Hannibal's shoulder, gripping the man's tux as his strokes quicken. 

"He should be  _ receiving _ ~" Hannibal purrs.

Will trembles in the older man's arms, their precum leaking and sounding absolutely obscene in Hannibal's hand. He throws his head back and lets out a guttural sound as Hannibal strokes them into climax a short while later. Both of them shudder and hold each other close.

Will captures Hannibal's lips in a heated kiss, keening as they explore each other's mouth, tongues tangling, blissfully lost in their own world. A knock at the door pulls them back to reality. Will smirks and whispers, "I'm still feeling dizzy, help me find my room, daddy?"

Hannibal tucks Will back in, straightens their tuxedos and slings the groom's arm over his shoulder. The man outside jolts when he sees them. “My apologies, our groom required some assistance.” The stranger laughs and let’s them pass. 

Will staggers along and whispers “Good one.”

The two make their way to the elevators, Molly spotting them and rushing over to check on her husband. Hannibal, composed as always, assures her that Will simply needs rest. Molly thanks her father and plants a chaste kiss on Will's lips, taking her leave as the elevator opens.

Hannibal all but drags Will into the lift and punches the button to his floor. Will spins him around and crowds him into a corner, hands roaming all over his broad chest. "Eager boy," Hannibal purrs. 

"I'm drunk, remember? Just trying to find my way around." Will winks at him.

Will bites his lower lip as his hands travel down Hannibal's body. He chuckles when Hannibal suppresses a growl as Will's fingers lightly tracing along the outline of his cock. The elevator opens and Will yelps softly, Hannibal hastily pulling him close and heading for the room.

Once Hannibal opens the door to his room, he throws the boy onto the bed and slams the door. Will gets on all fours, head down and ass up, throws his father in law a filthy look over his shoulder, “Come and get me.” The older man prowls over and bites his ass through his pants.

"Mm Daddy," Will whines, hips rocking as Hannibal sinks his teeth in.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Hannibal purrs. "I'm going to take care of you tonight." Will keens at the pet name while Hannibal slips the fabric down and over his cheeks, landing a playful slap. "Real good care."

Will moans at the slap and Hannibal smirks. “So naughty on your wedding night. What would your wife say?” He delivers a series of hard seats and strokes Will’s leaking cock and the boy wails, “Ah! Daddy please!” Hannibal removes his hand from his cock and Will whines.

Hannibal spreads Will's cheeks, a deep moan rumbling in his chest at the site of a plug nestled inside Will. "You'll be the death of me, boy." Will smirks, arching as Hannibal runs his fingers over the plug, pushing it deeper.

"Ah- I've been thinking about you all day~" he moans.

"How long?" Hannibal twists the glass accessory and Will whines.

"Since the after party started." The boy pushes back with a filthy moan as the older man begin to fuck him with it. 

"Do you mean to tell me that you were wearing this for the entire event?" Will winks at him.

Hannibal smirks, visions of Will squirming and adjusting himself all night flooding his mind. "Naughty boy indeed," he purrs, slowly withdrawing the plug, teasing it along Will's loosened hole. Will whines, burying his face in the sheets. 

"F-fuck," he pants. "Hurry!"

"Ask nicely and I'll consider." Will all but sobs when Hannibal halts all movement, the plug teasing the entrance of his hole. He'd lubed himself up after the first drink and excused himself from Molly to plan this surprise.

"Pretty please, Daddy."

"Good boy." Hannibal grins, pulling the plug out and tossing it to the side. Will arches his back, shivering at the sound of Hannibal's zipper  _ finally _ being undone. Will glances back over his shoulder, a groaning at the sight of Hannibal's cock. "Patience. We have all night."

Hannibal lines his cock and sinks in at a torturously slow pace. Will tries to push back but his hips are held fast with an iron grip. He begs through clenched teeth. “Please...Daddy...this is driving me crazy...” at the final inch, Hannibal snaps his hips and Will screams.

Will grabs the sheets, his knuckles white as Hannibal fucks into him at a brutal pace. "Yes! Oh god yes!" Will cries, body trembling under Hannibal's bruising touch. Hannibal smirks, relishing the whimpering and babbling mess Will has become. 

"No God here, boy. Just you and me." Will cries out Hannibal’s name repeatedly, each one increasing in pitch as he’s driven towards completion. “You may have married Molly, but your body belongs to me. Understand?” Hannibal twists the groom’s arms behind his back and continues hitting his prostate.

Will rocks his hips, his mind going blank. Hannibal stills his thrusts, the head of his cock still pressed against Will's prostate. "I asked you a question, Will" 

"Yes" Will whines. 

Hannibal hums in disapproval, "Yes what?" 

"Yes, Daddy! I'm yours!" Will cries, his voice hoarse.

"Good. And don't you dare forget it." Hannibal releases Will's arms, drags his hips up and continues to pound him into the mattress. Will can only hang on to the sheets and it took a few more thrusts before his stomach is decorated with pearly ropes.

Hannibal groans, his grip bruising Will's hips, Will clamping around his cock. Hannibal spills inside Will with a low growl. Hannibal smirks, relishing Will's wanton state. "I should send you back downstairs. Make you mingle, ass dripping with my come." Will shivers at the idea.

Will can barely move from the intensity of their session. He moans when he feels Hannibal's fingers push the come back into his hole and the plug slides home. "You're to keep it there until you bid everyone good night. Then come back here."

But- ah!" Will whines, earning a firm slap on his ass. 

"None of that, boy. Now get dressed, don't keep you guests -or me- waiting." Hannibal's gaze is fixed on Will, smirking at Will's long drawn out moan groan as he stands, imagining what sounds he would pull from Will later.

Will leaves the room on wobbly legs, and subtly adjusts his trousers. Where the plug was initially bearable, it's now an intruder in his overstimulated hole, a dam for Hannibal's come. He finds Molly sloshed, laughing with her girlfriends. "Hello, husband!"

"Hi Molly," Will smiles, chastely kissing her cheek. "I wanted to come say goodn-." 

"You look fucked!" Molly's friend jests.

Will holds his smile, "I-"

"Oh, stop," Molly chimes in as she drapes her arms around Will's neck. "He j'st had his head in a toilet! My poor sweet man!"

Molly pets Will's face, noting his mussed hair and flushed cheeks. "My friends will be flying home tomorrow, and I'd like to do some catch up in their room, do you think you'll be alright on your own?" Will nods and reassures his wife and he's more than well enough.

Will says his goodbyes and hurries back to Hannibal, his knocks on the suite door met with silence. He tries again, harder, wondering if Hannibal is continuing with his games. Finally, Hannibal opens the door, leaning against the frame with a toothy grin, "How are you feeling?"

"You showered without me?" Will pouts as he cards through the wet hair. He teases a hand into the opening of Hannibal's bathrobe and pinches a nipple. 

The older man hums, kicks the door close and carries him bridal style into the bathroom. "I'll bath you."

"I am not a child." Will huffs, stripping as Hannibal fills the tub. Hannibal lets the robe fall onto the tile, stepping into the tub, reaching out for Will with a smile.

"I still wish to spoil you." Will takes his hand, and settles in the water, nestled between Hannibal's knees. Will purrs when Hannibal washes his hair and massages his scalp. He is almost falling asleep when he feels rough hands stroke him slowly and feeling for the plug. “Such a good boy. I believe you deserve a reward for being so cooperative.”

Will moans softly, his dick stirring as Hannibal teases the plug. "Mmm was the massage not- ah!" Will cries out, grabbing Hannibal's legs as he suddenly removes the plug.

"Part of your reward? Yes." Hannibal chuckles, kissing Will's neck, "But I've still got plans for you and I." Hannibal sighs when his boy begins rubbing his sweet ass on his burgeoning hardness. “Were you always this insatiable?” Will grins when he hears Hannibal groan. 

“Only with you, Daddy.” Will nearly shouts when fingers press into his perineum.

"Good." Hannibal kisses Will's neck as he slips two fingers inside him, his other hand slowly pumping Will's cock. 

"O-oh fuck-" Will pants between breaths, still grinding. He holds Hannibal's head in place, moaning as he rocks his hips, fucking himself on Hannibal's fingers.

Hannibal curls his digits, hitting his prostate. Will begins panting, struggling sluggishly. The boy must be getting tired. "Don't resist, little one. Just take what I give you. Like a good boy." Will clamps down on his fingers in response and laughs.

“Give me more, Daddy. I can take it.” Will purrs, smirking as Hannibal’s cock twitches against his back. Hannibal withdrawals his fingers and takes Will by the hips. Will follows his lead, lifting himself up and kneeling over Hannibal’s cock, groaning as he slowly sinks down.

"Perfect, as always." Will undulates leisurely, enjoying the sensation of Hannibal's girth gliding in and out of his still-wet hole. He cups the older man's face and peppers kisses all over his face. "Nnggghh you feel so good. Daddy. So long and thick and filling me up.

Hannibal groans, tightening his grip on Will's hips, still letting him control their pace. "Fuck, you fit so perfectly." Will moans. 

"Correction, my boy.  _ We _ fit perfectly." Will pulls Hannibal into a crushing kiss, both moaning deeply as he grinds down on Hannibal's cock.

They explore each others' mouths like it's the first time, licking and nipping and biting. Kissing Molly feels fresh, like spring. Kissing Hannibal feels sinful. Filthy, forbidden, and consumes his entire soul. Will moans into his mouth and he feels Hannibal comes inside him.

The sensation overwhelms Will, he scratches down Hannibal’s back as he comes, spilling hot ropes of come between them. “F-fuck!” he cries, resting his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, catching his breath as the older man holds him close, whispering sweet praises in his ear.

Hannibal towels them dry before carrying the boy into bed. Will languishes on the soft sheets and opens his arms. Then stuttered moans as Hannibal slides back into his entrance and his embrace. "Mylimasis. My sweet, sweet boy."

Will whines softly as Hannibal, with his impressive refractory period, slowly rocks his hips, gently fucking into Will's sore hole. "I can't, we just-" Hannibal kisses him softly, Will melting into his embrace.

"Shhh," Hannibal whispers, "Just like this, nice and slow, my boy."

Will arches his back and his chest brushes against Hannibal's chest hair, eliciting a groan. Everything feels like a sensory overload and the intensity of it makes Will keen. "H-Hannibal, please.." The older man thrusts in and holds him tightly.

"Do you feel that?"

Hannibal slips an arm under Will's back, pulling him tight against his chest and holding him close. He nips at Will's ear, "Well do you, my boy?" Will shudders as Hannibal's hot breath hit his ear every nerve on his body sensitive to Hannibal's touch. 

Will whines, "Y-yes, Daddy."

“My sweet boy. It’s your wedding night, and the first of many we will spend together. Let’s make it a memorable one, shall we?” Hannibal thrusts in hard and Will lets out a filthy moan and his eyes roll back. Hannibal smirks at how delicious his boy is when he’s overstimulated.

Hannibal keeps his pace slow and deep, hitting Will's prostate on every thrust, pulling a loud drawn out moans from his hoarse throat. Will is reduced to a whimpering mess, his hips rolling with Hannibal's, unable to utter anything other than 'Hannibal' 'Daddy' and 'please.'

"I am going to make you come so hard you forget your own name." 

“Nghh,” Will cries, “Ah! Daddy, I’m-” A warm, skilled hand wrapped around Will’s cock and takes them towards the edge. "Come inside me!" Will begs as he tightens around Hannibal.

Hannibal smirks, "For you, my boy? Anything." Hannibal crashes their lips together, swallowing Will's cries as he comes, spilling over Hannibal's hand, his body shaking and vision white. Hannibal groans, filling Will once more as he clamps around Hannibal's cock. 

"Amazing..." Will whimpers as Hannibal continues stroking his cock, hips still slowly rocking, as they ride out their orgasms. Together. Will can barely stay awake as he lazily kisses Hannibal, panting and nipping at his lips, not wanting the night to end just yet.


	2. RusticDogs – University Librarian AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will, a university student and avid reader, sets his sights on the school's librarian, Lucas.

Lucas furtively watches this handsome man turn up weekly to borrow books of all genres. Murder mysteries this week, Lord of the Rings the next. He checks the records and it states the visitor is called Will.

Lucas is lost in his own world, cataloging book returns when he is startled by someone clearing their throat. He adjusts his glasses and looks up, amber eyes locking with cerulean blue. "Hey," Will smiles. "You were right about this one," gesturing to the book. "It was really good."

Will returns the book to Lucas and saunters to the shelves. Lucas wonders which section the man will lose himself in today. He notices a neon pink post-it note sticking out of the book he recommended Will and pulls it out.  _ 'Dear Librarian, here's my number. -Will _ '

Lucas chokes on his coffee, a light blush creeping across his cheeks. Lucas nervously adjusts his collar, looking up towards Will who's already returning with another stack of books. Lucas examines this week's theme as he checks the books out, his blush darkening. Romance novels.

"I-I see you're trying out a new genre today." Will watches the blushing librarian as he checks out the books. They're all bodice rippers with suggestive covers.

"Yes, I thought I might see what's the deal with them. Perhaps I'll find myself imagining those rippling muscles too."

Lucas briefly imagines Will pressed against him like the covers, ripping his shirt open. "They're very descriptive, they leave little to the imagination." Lucas, realizing his comment, quickly composes himself. "Let me know which one you like best. Maybe I'll read it as well."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy them  _ very _ much." Lucas' eyes strays to Will's biceps straining in his fitting t-shirt. The shorter man smirks and waves as he leaves. Later that evening, when Lucas is rearranging the last of his books on the bottom shelf, he hears footsteps. He looks up.

"Will." Lucas smiles, the familiar blush returning. 

Will steps closer, "Have I caught you at a bad time?" 

"Not at all. Did you finish the books already?" Lucas jokes. Will chuckles, stepping closer again. 

"No, but they are real page-turners. Really get the  _ ideas _ flowing."

Lucas rises slowly, dusting his jeans. Will has apparently showered, his wet curls reflecting the light of the setting sun. He also smells divine. “Like what you see?” Will presses the older man against a shelf and places both hands on his chest. Lucas gulps.

“Y-yes.”

Will smirks, his eyes fixed on Lucas' as he hooks his fingers between the shirt's buttons, swiftly ripping the flannel open. Lucas' breath hitches, blushing as his chest is exposed. His gasp morphs into a moan as Will laces fingers through Lucas' chest hair, purring, "So do I."

Lucas forgets to breathe when Will rub circles around his nipples with his thumbs and they both groan at the sensation of their jeans-covered hardness rubbing against each other. “Did you also learn that from a book?” Will nips at his jaw. 

“Of course. They are  _ so _ educational.” Will grinds his body against Lucas' as he raises up on the balls of his feet. He nibbles Lucas' ear, tweaking a nipple as he purrs, "Wanna see what else I learned, darlin?" Lucas groans, the friction and hot breath against his ear clouding his senses. 

"God yes..." Lucas moans.

Will combs a hand through the librarian’s ash hair and yanks him down for a passionate kiss. Lucas kisses back softly and sweetly and Will growls into his mouth, biting his plump bottom lip. The older man opens his eyes in shock when Will unbuckles his belt. “We’re outside!”

"Technically, we're 'inside' the library." Will chuckles, smirking against Lucas' lips. Lucas stifles a moan, biting his lower lip as Will strokes his straining erection through his jeans, teasing a finger along the zipper. "Now, shall we continue?" Lucas swallows and nods.

Lucas gulps nervously as Will unzips his fly and then groans as he palms his erection. “What a naughty librarian, so hard for me already.” Will thinks this is a good look on Lucas, with his half lidded eyes behind those glasses and heaving chest with a torn open shirt.

Will captures Lucas' lips in another kiss, swallowing the older man's moans as he curls his fingers around Lucas' cock. Lucas steadies himself, holding onto the bookcase behind him as Will's hand slowly strokes him. Will smirks against his lips, "You can touch me too you know~"

Lucas laughs softly and slides both arms around Will's slim waist. "Sorry, I didn't know I'd be getting ambushed in the library." Will sucks a dark bruise on the hairy chest and Lucas moans. 

"Mmhmm, I'm VERY inspired by those books..."

"I never considered reading them..." Lucas traces his hands along Will's hips, teasing along his jean line to the zipper. "But I'm definitely starting to see the appeal." Will's chuckle morphs into a moan as Lucas slips inside his jeans, firmly grasping his cock, pumping slowly.

They meet halfway, exploring each other's mouths, hot breath ghosting skin and teeth nipping plush lips. Lucas growls and yanks at Will's fly, sending a button bouncing off the carpet. Will laughs as he steps out of his pants. "I see you're taking a leaf from my books already."

Lucas grabs Will's hips, pulling the smaller man against his body, capturing his intoxicating lips once again. Lucas moans as Will bites his lower lip, "Who needs the books?" He pins Will to a neighboring bookcase, sliding his glasses off, "I'm finding you much more inspiring."

Will laughs, delighted at the librarian’s assertiveness. He gasps when Lucas suddenly lifts him up to curl his legs around the taller man’s waist. Will busies himself with nipping and licking Lucas’ earlobe when he hears a spitting noise and a finger begins to probe his entrance.

Lucas presses a finger past Will's tight ring, nibbling at the smaller man's neck. Will's moans are low and deep as Lucas thrusts deeper, adding a second and third finger, scissoring him open. "Ngh fuck!" Will pants against Lucas' ear, his grip on Lucas' shoulders tightening.

Will grinds against Lucas with  _ ‘please’ _ and  _ ‘I need more’ _ and the older man holds his waist with one arm while the other undoes his fly. "My dear bookworm, I think it's time for the next chapter." Will impatiently lowers himself as soon as he feels Lucas' cock at his entrance

Lucas snaps his hips forward, burying himself in Will. He kisses Will passionately, their tongues tangling, muffling Will’s cries. “Fuck yes-“ Will moans against Lucas’ lips, his hips meeting Lucas’s thrusts, driving his cock deeper, the bookcase shaking from their movements.

Lucas is strong beneath his gentle demeanor. Will barely holds his arms around the librarian's neck while Lucas grabs his ass with large hands and moves his entire person up and down his length. "L-L-Lucas...you're splitting me in two.." Lucas laughs as he hits Will's prostate.

Will moans, clawing at Lucas' back as his brutal pace continues. "Heh, is that a complaint or a complement?" Lucas teases.

Will smiles, "Shut up and kiss me," he laughs. Lucas happily obliges, kissing Will passionately as their obscene sounds grow louder, echoing throughout the library as both men inch closer to the edge.

Will scratches Lucas’ back wildly when the librarian seems to only fuck him harder at the wet, skin slapping bodies they’re making. Will arches his back and spills between their torsos, with Lucas following close behind. The older man carefully lowers them to the carpeted floor and they catch their breaths. Will huffs a laugh, “Can I finally ask you out on a date, Mr Librarian?”

"A date?" Lucas pants, fishing his glasses from his pocket. 

Will smiles, "Of course. I read half this library trying to get your attention." 

Lucas laughs, "I'd love to. Though..." Will cocks his head to the side at Lucas' pause. "... I think those novels lead you astray. " Lucas lifts Will's chin, kissing him gently, smiling against his lips. "Dates usually come  _ first _ ."

"On the contrary, I think those books have been an excellent guide...and also, they're from YOUR library. Does that mean you're corrupting students, my dear librarian?" Will quips cheekily as they clean up and adjust each others' clothing. "Although..I do apologize for coming BEFORE my date. I'll make it up to you next time." 

Lucas pinches the boys' ass and Will yelps. "Naughty boy. Dinner then, tomorrow."

Will looks back over his shoulder and shoots Lucas a smoldering glance "Maybe I'll show you what I've learned, if you're good." Then the insolent boy winks and leaves. Lucas laughs to himself and picks up the fallen books. He blushes when he looks up at the shelves.

Lucas quickly cleans up and closes the library for the night, heading home to research restaurants in the area. Will heads to his dorm and, true to his word, reads more of the novels. At first, they were just to catch Lucas' attention, but he was enjoying their cheesy nature.

The next day, Lucas is placing the last of the books on the top shelves at 10 mins before 6pm. Will texted him earlier that they'll be having Italian later. 

"Hello, handsome. Ready to leave?" Lucas jumps and turns around to see Will seated, staring at him hungrily.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Lucas laughs, a light blush decorating his cheeks. "Almost, I just need to grab my coat and lock up." he smiles. 

Will stands and wraps his arms around Lucas, kissing his cheek, "Perfect, though I doubt you'll need the extra layers tonight."

The librarian’s face goes from pink to red, and blooms past his neck and below his shirt. Lucas looks around to make sure nobody is looking, and gropes Will’s ass, making the younger man laugh in surprise. “A little shy, are we? Oh look that’s the shelf we were at last night!”

Lucas brings a finger to his lips and smiles, "Shh! Not so loud. This is a library after all." 

Will smiles, "So let's relocate so we can get a little louder." Lucas chuckles and grabs his things, the pink shade of his cheeks almost permanent now as they head for the door and both excited for what the night had in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow us, [xMH_4Lx](https://twitter.com/xMH_4Lx) and [jorassicworld](https://twitter.com/jorassicworld), to follow along as we write and for more NSFW tweets!


	3. EnchantedBeasts ft. Kaecilius– Dark Prince Char AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One magical flash mob too many and (Dark) Prince Char is through with Emir, but Gellert knows a party that is more of Char’s style. 
> 
> (We were being silly and this chapter is in a script format. Why? We don’t know lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Specific Tags: Leash, Collar, BDSM, Whipping, Spanking, Brother/Brother Incest, Wand in the Ass, Voyeurism, Exhibitionism

Gellert: I know a better place. The party's WILD.

Char: LET'S GO!

Char: Wait, what should I wear? 

Gellert: This will do.  _ -hold out leather collar- _

Char: PERFECT!

Gellert: Vanishes all the clothes

Char: Okay I go the collar on. Where's my clubbing outfit?

Gellert: You're already in your outfit.  _ -pulls chain- _ Let's go, boy.

_ -They arrive at the club- _

Char: Wait. That guy looks just like you. 

Gellert:  _ -tugs on leash- _ Quiet. Brother, this is whom I mentioned.

Kaecilius: Ah. Prince Char.

Char:  _ -gulps and whispers- _ Oh fuck yes.

Kaecilius:  _ -tilts Char's chin up with a finger- _ You have good taste.

Gellert: Beautiful, isn't he?

Kaecilius: Indeed, he does look good enough to eat.

Char:  _ -melts- _

Gellert: He is still being trained.  _ -smirks- _ He has a tendency to talk back. 

Kaecilius: So, you've got a mouth on you?

Char:  _ -nods softly, lost in Kae's eyes-  _

Kaecilius: Good.

Char: I certainly do not 'talk back'. I was simply reasoni-mMM!

Gellert: Accio ballgag. Bad puppy.

Kaecilius: Nicely done, brother. Your pet is quite mischievous. 

Gellert:  _ -sighs dramatically-  _ Yes, he can be quite a handful. 

Kaecilius:  _ -Summons magic whip- _ That can be remedied.

Char: *whimpers*

Char:  _ -bound/gagged whimpering mess-  _

Kaecilius:  _ -removes gag-  _

Gellert: I wouldn- 

Char: Is that all you got? Some master of magi- 

Kaecilius:  _ -puts gag back-  _ He is filled with spirit.

Gellert: Told you.

Kaecilius: Perhaps he needs to be filled with something else. 

Gellert: That's an excellent idea, Kae. 

Char: _ -puppy eyes- _

Kaecilius: He looks repentant enough now.  _ -removes gag- _

Gellert: No, don't be foo-

Char: Your mother was a hamster and your father smells like elderberries!

Gellert: You have much to learn, brother.

Kaecilius: Time to stop with petty insults and put your pretty mouth to use. 

Char:  _ -crawls towards Kae, immediately taking him into his mouth-  _

Kaecilius: Mm so you have taught him a few tricks.

Char: - special flick of his tongue-

Kaecilius: Oh-?!

Gellert: That one he learned on his own. 

Kaecilius: I like this boy. He looks like an angel but his actions say otherwise.

Gellert: It took me a while to train him. But we had time, and the castle is large. Lots of places to practice.

Char:  _ -makes choking sounds- _

Kaecilius:  _ -presses his head down- _ I hope you're keeping this one.

Gellert: Definitely.

Kaecilius:  _ -finishes down Char's throat-  _ Good boy. 

Char:  _ -swallows and crawls to Gellert, undoing his pants-  _

Kaecilius: Greedy little thing, isn't he? 

Char:  _ -smirks- _ You said I should be 'filled', did you not? Two is more filling than one. 

Gellert: Excellent idea, pet.

Kaecilius: He's a cheeky one.

Char: I'll show you cheeky.  _ -wriggles bum- _

Gellert: Eyes on me, little one. Pay attention.

Char: Sorry, Dadd-AH!

Kaecilius: That was a precursor.  _ -summons fire whip- _

Char: Mark me down as scared and horny.

Gellert:  _ -looks at Char fondly before facefucking him- _

Char:  _ -choking on that Gellert dick and loving it- _

Kaecilius:  _ -finger fucking him open- _

Gellert: I think it's time for real fun. _ -Wingardium Leviosas Char- _

Kaecilius:  _ -conjures ropes, binding and lightly searing Char's body-  _

Char: Ah! Okay now you two are just showing off.

Kaecilius:  _ -smirks and whips Char’s ass, leaving burn marks across his cheeks- _

Gellert: Very fetching. 

Char:  _ -moaning incoherently- _

Kaecilius: I take it our little prince hasn’t been spanked properly?

Char: W-who wou-AH!-ld dare touch royalty?

Gellert: What’s to be done about that?

Kaecilius:  _ -malicious grin- _

Kaecilius:  _ -whips him relentlessly-  _

Char: Ahhh!  _ -both sets of cheeks flushed- _

Kaecilius: -pauses and stokes the marks- Pink really is his color.

Char:  _ -panting- _ G...

Gellert:  _ -lifts his chin with his wand-  _ Yes, pet? 

Char: More~

Gellert: Such a good slut for us.  _ -guides cock into Char’s mouth- _

Kaecilius: What an impressive boy. I wonder what he tastes like. 

Char: _ -trying his damndest to suck while midair- _

Kaecilius:  _ -parts cheeks and licks the ring of muscles- _

Char: Ohhhhh that feels amazinggggggg  _ -grazes teeth along Gellert’s cock- _

Gellert:  _ -moans, gripping Char’s hair-  _

Kaecilius: -presses tongue deeper, slipping a finger in as well- 

Char:  _ -hums around Gellert’s cock-  _

Gellert: One second brother  _ -pulls Char’s mouth off him- _

Kaecilius:  _ -pauses and pulls back-  _

Gellert:  _ -waves wand, flipping Char over-  _ I think we’ll try this angle

Char:  _ -whines-  _ I wasn’t done yet! 

Gellert:  _ -kisses Char spiderman style- _ Neither am I, darling.  _ -pulls the upside down boy by his curls closer to his cock- _

Char:  _ -happy sucking noises- _

Gellert: Excellent, pet.

Kaecilius:  _ -Summons red ropes to pull Char’s ankles up- _ I am enjoying the view.

Kaecilius:  _ -thrusts in, fucking him at a punishing pace- _

Gellert:  _ -laces fingers around Char's neck, tightening his grip- _

Char:  _ -muffled moans as tears run down his cheeks, body shaking- _

Kaecilius: Tsst!  _ -summons rope around Char's cock-  _ Not yet. We aren't done with you.

Gellert: You'll come when we say.

Char: N-noo!  _ -squirms at being stopped from climaxing- _

Gellert:  _ -slaps Char hard-  _ Who gave you permission to stop, boy?

Char:  _ -stares at G with teary eyes and a reddened cheek, opens his mouth obediently- _

Gellert: That’s better, pet.  _ -fucks C’s face hard- _

Kaecilius:  _ -kneads Char’s ass while fucking him- _

Gellert & Kaecilius:  _ -come, both cursing under their breath-  _

Char: _ -swallows, moaning weakly, hips moving-  _

Gellert: Do not spill a drop.

Kaecilius: Shall we be kind, brother?  _ -releases Char's cock- _

Gellert: We shall.  _ -back hands Char's face. Hard- _

Char:  _ -cries out, comes 'untouched', tears falling- _

Gellert: Beautiful.

Char:  _ -is an incoherent, babbling mess- _

Kaecilius: Did you break your pet already?

Gellert: No, Pet is hardier than that. But it looks like someone enjoyed getting slapped.  _ -descends C and carries him onto the bed- _

Kaecilius: He really is full of surprises!

Kaecilius: And so are you come to think of it, Brother. Have you gone soft for this one? 

Gellert:  _ -glares-  _ Watch yourself and your tone. 

Char: G...  _ -whimpers softly-  _

Gellert: - _ casts Langlock before Kae can comment-  _

Kaecilius:  _ -mumbles furiously- _

Gellert: Yes, pet?

Char: Can I ride you when I wake up?

Gellert:  _ -beams- _ Of course you can. You've been such a good boy, after all.

Char:  _ -shy, sleepy smile-  _ What about Kae?

Gellert:  _ -glares at Kae-  _ He can watch. 

Kaecilius:  _ -groans sadly- _

Char:  _ -giggles- _ Sounds fun  _ -YAWN- _

Char:  _ -sleeps-  _

Gellert:  _ -turns to Kae- _ Now to deal with you. 

Kaecilius:  _ -glares and summons a fire whip- _

Gellert: Oh please brother, Incarcerous!  _ -ropes appear, binding Kae-  _

Gellert:  _ -steps closer- _ Don't pretend you don't  _ love  _ where this is going. 

Kaecilius:  _ -smirks- _

Gellert: Diffindo! 

Kaecilius: Eyes widen as his clothes get shredded away 'Mmmpff!'

Gellert:  _ -grin- _ I didn't expect such cheek from you, brother of mine... 

Kaecilius: Looks at his older twin nervously before he's slammed into the bed next to the sleepy prince

Gellert: _ -smacks buttcheek-  _ Start counting.

Kaecilius:  _ -stares silently, a low growl rumbling in his chest- _

Gellert: Stubborn as always.  _ -traces wand down his bare skin- _

Kaecilius:  _ -groans, body arching slightly- _

Gellert: I said count.  _ -strikes him again, harder- _

Kaecilius: Mmun!

Gellert: I can't hear you~

Kaecilius: Turns back and gives G an irritated look like 'I CAN'T SPEAK'

Gellert: I think we'll do 20. Try not to wake the boy, yes? He does need his rest.  _ -coats his wand with gel before sliding it into Kae- _

Kaecilius:  _ -groannnnnnnn- _

Gellert:  _ -slides the wand deeper- _ Count.  _ -slaps his ass- _

Kaecilius: Tmn, Thmn!

Gellert: Good, brother. Very good.  _ -lands two more across his cheeks- _

Char: Mnnn  _ -rustles in his sleep- _

Gellert: Careful, now.  _ -smirks, thrusting the wand slowly- _

Kaecilius:  _ -jerks whenever the wand's bump enters him- _

Gellert: Don't forget to count, brother. If you muffle wrong, I'll start from 1.

Kaecilius:  _ -whines- _

Char:  _ -mumbles Gellert and Kae's names in his sleep and flips onto his tummy- _

Gellert: Isn't he precious?

Kaecilius:  _ -nods and hums in agreement- _

Gellert: _ -twists the wand slowly-  _

Kaecilius:  _ -counts/groans up to 19 slaps- _

Char:  _ -wakes up, wraps his arms around G and kisses his neck- _ G~

Kaecilius: Fck.  _ -groans- _

Gellert:  _ -smirks- _ You were so close, brother.

Char: Remember what you promised me? 

Gellert: I do my pet  _ -pulls Char into his lap, leaves Kae to watch- _

Kaecilius: _ -loud moan when Gellert removes his wand in a single stroke- _

Char: Ooh what happened to him? Also why do you have trousers on?

Gellert: -vanishes pants- Such a demanding thing you are when awake. Happy now?  _ -slicks two digits and presses them into Char- _

Char:  _ -groans- _ YES. Faster, please!

Gellert: Insatiable as always -adds a third finger-

Char: Worried you can't keep u-ah!  _ -presses back against the digits-  _

Gellert: Do not worry about me, pet. 

Char:  _ -holding onto Gellert tightly, moaning- _ I'm ready, fuck so ready

Gellert: Let's give my brother a show then, shall we? 

Kaecilius:  _ -glares, panting- _

Char:  _ -gives Kae a cheeky grin and strokes his face-  _

Kaecilius:  _ -leans into the touch- _

Gellert:  _ -swats Char's hand away- _ He's being punished. Hold on to me and nothing else. Not even touch yourself.

Char: Why? I thought you like it wh-NGHHH!

Gellert: - _ extracts fingers, lifts Char up by his waist and fucks in- _

Gellert:  _ -whispers, low and rough- _ I like it when you behave. 

Char:  _ -shivers and moans as Gellert nips his ear- _ Yes sir

Gellert: Good. 

Char:  _ -moans as he rides Gellert's cock hard and fast, hands firmly on Gellert's shoulders- _

Gellert:  _ -makes sure Kae has the perfect view- _

Kaecilius:  _ -rolls his eyes and thinks-  _ 'show off.'

Gellert: _ -winks at Kae- _ Always, brother.

Kaecilius: ‘stop reading my mind!’ - _ stares longingly at Char’s ass as the boy bounces happily- _

Char: Sir....you feel so good inside me…  _ -slams down and blanks out for a while when Gellert’s cock hits just the right spot- _

Gellert: No stopping, boy.  _ -snaps hips upwards- _

Char: Ah! G! _ -works his hips, aiming for that sweet spot again- _

Gellert:  _ -sucks his neck- _ Heh, what happened to 'sir'? 

Char: What happened to 'pet'?  _ -smiles and kisses him, hips still bouncing- _

Kaecilius: ‘old softy.'  _ -working to wiggle out of his restraints- _

Gellert:  _ -too busy fucking Char to notice Kae or his thoughts- _

Char:  _ -bites Gellert's bottom lip until it bleeds, then licks up the blood- _ Yummy.

Gellert:  _ -stares at the boy's pink stained lips- _ My cheeky boy.  _ -fucks him faster so that Char has to hold on to him and can only scream- _

Kaecilius:  _ -quietly unties- _

Char:  _ -head back, eyes closed, screaming Gellet’s name- _

Kaecilius:  _ -breaks free- -summons fire ropes and binds G’s hands- _

Gellert: What the-?!  _ -glares at Kae- _

Kaecilius:  _ -glares back, still unable to speak- _

Char:  _ -unaware and happily riding that dick like the sloot he is- _

Kaecilius:  _ -binds Gellert's eyes- _ Don't think I'd forget your 

predilection for non verbal spells, dear brother. 

Char: Ah, I'm so cl-Kae? G??

Gellert: Unhand me this instant!

Kaecilius:  _ -lifts Char off Gellert and lowers the boy onto his cock- Ahhh..much better. You can just listen. -grabs Char's ass and swivels him- _

Char: Kae!

Kaecilius: I do love the way you scream my name~

Char:  _ -wants to pout but starts riding Kae instead, chasing release- _ You jerk, I was so ah- close!

Gellert: Brother, I swear- 

Char: Fuck right there! Yes!

Kaecilius:  _ -smirks- _ Sorry what was that, brother? I cannot hear you over Char's swearing.

Gellert: -growls-

Gellert: - _ grits his teeth as he is forced to listen to the sounds of Char moaning like a whore and him bouncing his perky ass on his brother- _

Kaecilius:  _ -groaning- _ Boy, you're so tigh- What is that??

Char:  _ -breathless smile as he swivels his hips and clenches/unclenches his hole-  _ Like that?

Kaecilius: Yes~!  _ -his grip tightens on Char's hips-  _

Char: You're gonna leave a mark~

Kaecilius: Good. 

Gellert:  _ -growls lowly- _

Char:  _ -smirks and hops off of Kae's dick- _

Kaecilius: What the-?! 

Char:  _ -winks- _ How does it feel?  _ -crawls over to Gellert- _ You didn't think I'd abandon you, did you G~?  _ -sucks his cock like a good slut- _

Char:  _ -removes blindfold- _ you all right? Are you jinxed or anything?

Gellert: I’m perfectly fine, little one. Don’t stop on my account. It’s nice to know you still remember me~

Char:  _ -goes back to deepthroating him and hums happily- _

Kaecilius:  _ -in shock-  _ that’s impossible!

Char:  _ -practically purring while teasing Gellert's tip- _

Gellert: Brother.  _ -groans-  _

Kaecilius: Yes.

Gellert: Get over yourself, get over here, and fill his other hole already. 

Char:  _ -sways hips, inviting Kae over-  _

Kaecilius: ...It would be foolish to say 'no'.  _ -grabs Char by the hips and thrusts in hard- _

Kaecilius: Our dear prince, so close to completion twice but not quite there yet. Shall we take mercy on him, brother?  _ -fucks Char at a punishing pace- _

Char:  _ -muffled moans as he sucks Gellelrt's cock faster- _

Gellert: He's been a VERY good boy indeed, i-ah, yes, that's wonderful.  _ -raises hips- _

Kaecilius:  _ -reaches around and strokes Char's cock-  _

Char:  _ -comes with a scream, spilling over K's hand-  _

Gellert:  _ -comes down Char's throat, groaning- _ Good boy~ 

Kaecilius:  _ -thrusts a few more times and spills deep inside Char, filling him- _

Char:  _ -blacks out, slumped on Gellert's lap- _

Gellert: Well done, darling.  _ -pets curls- _

Kae:  _ -watches cum drip out of the boy and smiles- _

Gellert cleans them up with a swish and flick of his wand and the brothers fall into slumber with the prince between them.


End file.
